Orizuru
by Arialine
Summary: Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa 1000 origami berbentuk burung bangau kertas bisa mengabulkan harapanmu... /OneShot, SasuSaku


**Orizuru**

(折鶴)

_Paper Cranes_

**xxx**

Sasuke Uchiha, 12 tahun, memandangi gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang berada di lapangan latihan untuk tim 7. Seperti biasa setelah latihan pagi, Kakashi-sensei memberikan mereka waktu untuk latihan. Ia bingung dengan cara gadis itu menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan. Melipat semacam kertas persegi berwarna merah jambu.

"Ano... Sakura..." Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerak tangan gadis itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan penuh semangat Sakura menoleh dan menghentikkan kegiatannya untuk sejenak. "Ya, Sasuke-kun?" katanya dengan nada ceria. Ia memperhatikan muka sang Uchiha yang kebingungan, dan mencoba menebaknya, "Kamu bingung aku membuat apa ya?"

"Aa."

"Hmm... Dulu, pas aku kecil okaasan pernah cerita. Katanya seribu burung bangau kertas ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu!" Sakura mengangkat burung bangaunya dan meletakannya di depan Sasuke, "mau?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm..." Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan pada kertas yang satu lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia memutuskan untuk berkata sesuatu untuk mengisi kebosanannya, "apa harapanmu?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu..." Sakura menjawab dengan ragu, seperti para penggemar lain, ia menginginkan Sasuke. Tetapi untuk pertanyaan itu... ia bingung untuk menjawab dengan jawaban pasti.

**xxx**

Angin malam bertiup kencang, Sakura mempercepat larinya. Ia khawatir. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Ia memacu langkahnya, derap kaki yang berlari terdengar di mana-mana. Larinya bertambah kencang. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di situ...

...perbatasan Konoha...

...di depannya...

...ada _dia._

Punggung_nya, _menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura benci melihat orang-orang memunggunginya, ia menganggap itu tanda orang tersebut menganggap ia lemah. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan itu lagi... Ia harus menghentikan_nya._

"Sasuke-kun!" suaranya melengking.

Sasuke tidak membalikkan badannya, tetapi Sakura berjalan maju mendekati laki-laki itu, hatinya berdegup cepat.

"Sasuke-kun... jangan pergi..."

"..."

"Kumohon jangan! Aku... aku..."

Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara, "Apa pedulimu?"

Seluruh ekspresi di muka Sakura hilang, "a... apa maksudmu?"

"Apa urusanmu melarangku pergi?" katanya dingin.

"A... Aku mencintaimu! Jangan tinggalkan aku..." air matanya bercucuran deras, ia tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

Tetapi Sasuke malah melangkah menjauh... Sakura berlari mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya, "ji... jika kamu tidak dapat tinggal dan tidak dapat mem... membawaku... To... tolong bawa ini..." Sakura membuka telapak tangan Sasuke dan menaruh sebuah burung bangau kertas berwarna biru.

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang burung tersebut.

"Bawa harapanku bersamamu..." kata Sakura lemah.

"Terima kasih... Sakura..." Sakura merasakan pukulan di daerah sekitar lehernya, dan ia merasa tersedot ke dalam kegelapan...

**xxx**

Kira-kira sudah berjalan 6 tahun sejak kejadian itu... tetapi ia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian tersebut. Bangau kertas tersebut adalah hadil karyanya yang ke seribu... Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa permintaanya. Mungkin, hanya _mungkin_, ia menginginkan Sasuke kembali. Tetapi setelah ia pikir kembali...

...huh.

Tidak penting.

_Mungkin._

Tapi...

_Penting ya?_

Mungkin.

_Mungkin._

AAARRRGGGHHH!!

**xxx**

Sakura berlari ke arah utara. Ke arah kantor hokage. Baru kira-kira 5 menit yang lalu mantan gurunya, Kakashi, datang ke depan rumahnya untuk mengatakan

**ia**

**sudah**

**kembali.**

_Bukannya itu tidak penting?_

Mungkin.

_Bukannya kamu tidak peduli?_

Mungkin.

_Lalu?_

Huh.

**xxx**

Sakura melangkah mendekati pintu besar tersebut, ia berhenti sejenak. Ambil nafas... buang... Ia mempersiapkan hatinya, entah mengapa hal ini menjadi semacam beban baginya.

Saat yang kutunggu.

_Mungkin._

Harapanku.

_Mungkin._

Kenapa mungkin?!

_Huh._

AAAAARGGH!!

**xxx**

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat, lalu melangkah ke depan meja hokage kelima (atau godaime) tersebut.

"Sakura, cepat sekali... Hmm..." Tsunade mengambil nafas. "Naruto juga ada di sini..." tunjuk Tsunade ke dekat pintu, dimana seorang laki-laki kira-kira berumur 18 tahunan, berambut pirang dan memakai jaket orange duduk.

"Obaachan... Mana?!" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Tunggu... Sakura baru datang..." Tsunade menggerakan tangannya, mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, "...Kalian tentu tahu mengapa kalian di sini, kan?"

"Ya! Kami mau bertemu..." teriakan Naruto dipotong Sakura. "Katanya _ia _kembali, ya?"

"Ya..."

Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding, ia seperti merasakan angin musim dingin lewat sesaat.

"Ia akan ditempatkan dalam tahanan rumah sampai hukumannya tiba, ia hanya boleh keluar rumah jika ada salah satu dari kalian menemaninya," lanjut Tsunade singkat. Ia tidak ingin hal tersebut menjadi persoalan, "mengerti?"

Naruto dan Sakura – yang telah lama dibawah pimpinan Tsunade – tau kapan saat untuk diam dan berbicara, mereka tau keadaan yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Dan memutuskan untuk diam dan berkata, "ya."

**xxx**

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju rumah tersebut... Jauh di atas bukit sana... Jalannya rusak, tidak terpakai. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang jelas terlihat lebih besar dari rumah lain di area tersebut. Rumah sang pemimpin klan.

Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang yang dijaga oleh kira-kira 5 orang ANBU. Setelah berbagai macam pemeriksaan, mereka baru diperbolehkan masuk.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu masuk rumah itu, seorang ANBU membukakan pintu kepada mereka. Dan muncullah _dia._

Masih berambut hitamnya yang -- ehm, maaf -- seperti ayam. Kulit putih pucat. Mata hitam yang makin terlihat kosong. Tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

Tetapi... ada satu perbedaan lagi.

Auranya terasa _bebas. _Mungkin ia telah membunuh kakaknya itu?

_Mari bertanya!_

"Hei! Kamu sudah membunuh Itachi dan Orochimaru, ya?!" seru Naruto blak-blakan.

_Hmm, bukan cara terbaik untuk melakukannya._

"Hn," ternyata ia tidak berubah... tetap dengan jawaban singkatnya itu.

**xxx**

Rintik hujan terdengar. Setelah beberapa lama berkunjung, Naruto dan Sakura pulang. Meninggalkan ia sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar atas, kamarnya dulu. Ia membuka kantong kunainya, satu-satunya barang yang ia bawa dari Oto – kecuali Kusanaginya --, ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Agak aneh bagi orang lain melihat Uchiha Sasuke menyimpan benda seperti itu... Bahkan dirinya sendiri bingung mengapa ia menyimpan benda tersebut.

Bukannya benda tersebut barang berbahaya atau terlarang, tidak.

Bahkan benda tersebut sangat sederhana. Tidak penting.

Aneh, sungguh aneh.

_Huh._

**xxx**

Kembali ke realita...

Sakura dan Naruto dengan hati lapang menerima Sasuke. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan menjijikkan, hal biasa, mereka akan mengacuhkannya. Mereka membawa Sasuke mengelilingi Konoha, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dulu dikenal (dan mengenal) dirinya. Pada awalnya mereka tidak menerima Sasuke, berbagai alasan. Kalian tahu, lah.

Tapi setelah perjuangan Naruto dan Sakura, mereka juga ikut membuka hati untuk Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya...

...dalam hidupnya...

...ia merasakan sesuatu yang disebut _rumah._

**xxx**

Tapi.

Apakah itu kenyataan sebenarnya?

Yah.

Sebagian.

**xxx**

Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di pipi Naruto. Remaja itu berdiri di ruang hokage, hatinya ingin meledak. Terkejut, marah, kecewa, sedih menjadi satu. Agak bebeda dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang (mungkin) sudah siap akan hal ini. Gadis di sebelahnya itu hanya berdiri dengan muka tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit pucat. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi berlebihan.

"Naruto... Sakura... maafkan aku..." Tsunade tidak dapat menatap keduan ninja di hadapannya. Hatinya merasa bersalah.

"Baachan! Kamu pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu!!" raung Naruto.

"Tidak, ini keputusan dewan. Aku sebagai hokage tidak dapat mempengaruhi keputusan dewan... Aku sudah berusaha melawan mereka, tetapi tidak bisa..." katanya sambil memandang gulungan kusut di hadapannya.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Eksekusi. _

_Mati._

**xxx**

Malam. Dingin. Gelap.

Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya, memegang gulungan berbentuk sama dengan yang di kantor hokage tadi. Gulungan tersebut kusut karena dibaca berulang-ulang – dan beberapa kali disumpahi Naruto --.

Pikiran Sasuke masih terpatri pada dua kata: _eksekusi _dan _mati._

Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini. Ia sudah mempersiapkan untuk segala hal yang akan terjadi. Hei, dia bukan seorang Uchiha jika tidak dapat melihat dan merenacanakan jauh ke depan. Ia sudah tahu inilah resiko untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Sekedar info, ia kembali _sendiri. _Tidak _dipaksa._

Ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berjalan menuju meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda _itu. _Dipegangnya erat-erat sambil ia menaiki tempat tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan benda kusam tersebut. Biasanya benda seperti itu akan rusak dalam hitungan bulan, tetapi yang ini berbeda. Bertahun-tahun ia bawa ke berbagai tempat tetapi benda tersebut tidak rusak.

Mungkin ada beberapa goresan di sana-sini, dan warnanya pudar.

Tetapi bentuknya masih utuh.

Ia menaruh kembali benda tersebut ke samping mejanya dan mematikan lampunya.

_3 hari lagi..._

**xxx**

"Hei, teme..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu tidak takut? Maksudku..."

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tapi kan semua orang takut untuk..."

"Aku sudah siap. Dari awal aku tahu kalau aku harus mati."

"Yah... kami tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Hn."

"Kami akan mengingatmu sebagai bajingan terhebat di dunia."

"Hn."

"Jangan lupakan aku juga ya! Kalau nanti di sorga, pesanakan aku tempat."

"Tidak... Aku pasti akan masuk neraka."

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak! Ayolah..."

"Semua hal kebahagiaan hanya mimpi bagiku."

"Kalau begitu bermimpilah! Karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi itu."

**xxx**

Pagi. Cerah dan tidak berawan. Cocok bagi orang-orang yang senang melakukan aktivitas di luar.

Tetapi hal ini tidak menjadi berita baik bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanapun keadaan pagi itu, eksekusinya harus dijalankan.

_Huh._

Sasuke merapikan seluruh rumahnya dan menyimpan barang-barang berharga di kotak sendiri, sehinggga para petugas hak milik itu tidak akan bingung. Kamarnya kini bersih, tidak ada barang berserakan. Ia memakai kaus biru tua dengan lambang Uchiha dan sepasang celana panjang khaki, ia tidak membawa apa-apa, Kusanaginya sudah diberikan pada Naruto. Tetapi ia membawa kantong kunainya, yang berisi benda _itu._

Aneh, mengapa ia membawa benda seperti itu untuk acara ini?

**xxx**

Menunggu adalah hal paling menjemukan, dan mayoritas mengakuinya.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya termasuk dalam mayoritas itu hanya dapat bersikap sabar dan tenang. Ia berada di penjara Konoha, duduk di sebuah bangku di ruangan yang telah diunjukkan oleh ANBU yang menjaga penjara itu. Tak ada aktivitas yang dapat ia lakukan, sehingga ia hanya duduk diam. Ia teringat sesuatu, benda _itu. _Ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari kantong kunainya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang masuk dari luar. Ternyata Tsunade. Wanita itu mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, "ayo. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Sasuke berdiri dan menggenggam erat benda _itu _di tangan kirinya, "Eksekusinya bukan di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan... Ayo ikut aku."

Tsunade berjalan menuju pintu, Sasuke hanya dapat mengikutinya keluar. Mereka berjalan sampai pintu luar dengan dua orang penjaga mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana ia dibawa, tetapi ia hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Tsunade.

"Uchiha... Kenapa kamu tidak berusaha untuk kabur?" tanya Tsunade tidak membalikkan punggungnya.

"Hn?"

"Kamu memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk pergi, sekarang pun bisa. Dua Jounin dan aku tidak seberapa dengan perkelahianmu melawan Orochimaru dan Itachi, kan?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Tidak, Aku tidak memerlukannya, ini jalanku."

"Apakah kamu tidak punya mimpi atau cita-cita? Kamu malah memilih untuk mati."

"Itu tanggunganku, lagipula mimpi itu cukup disimpan dalam hati."

"Huh, lebih baik begitu dari pada tidak memilikinya sama sekali, peganglah mimpi itu," Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya, "nah... Kita telah sampai..."

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi masa. Beberapa wajah yang dikenal Sasuke ada di situ. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Kakashi, dan banyak yang lainnya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat Sakura. Mungkin ia tidak kuat melihatnya. Mungkin ia masih lemah.

**xxx**

Tsunade berdiri di atas mimbar, tubuhnya tegap, dan seperti biasa wibawanya terasa. Tetapi semua yang hadir di sana tahu kalau pikiran godaime itu sedang tidak tenang. Ia berdeham lalu mengeluarkan suara.

"Warga Konoha yang saya hormati... Pada hari ini, kalian berkumpul di sini untuk menyaksikan dan bersaksi untuk eksekusi mati Uchiha Sasuke."

Para warga mulai ribut, ada yang setuju. Ada yang ketakutan dan cemas. Naruto hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan menunduk. Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkannya tetapi merupakan hal yang sulit karena sifat Naruto yang keras kepala. Kakashi hanya dapat pasrah dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang naik ke atas mimbar. Neji, Tenten, dan yang lainnya hanya dapat memperhatikan dengan cemas.

"Obaachan! Hentikan!" jerit Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto..."

"Ia tidak bersalah! Apa-apaan dewan itu?!" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan hampir menyerang Tsunade jika tidak dihentikan Kakashi dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak punya kekuasaan unuk hal ini..."

"Bangsat! Bangsat kalian semua!"

**xxx**

Sasuke hanya dapat memandang para penonton, ia memperhatikan Naruto yang menyumpahi Tsunade dan kesabaran Tsunade yang makin hilang. Entah berapa lama ia harus menunggu lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang petugas mendekati Tsunade dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita tersebut, Tsunade mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan petugas itu.

"Para warga Konoha... Eksekusi mati Uchiha Sasuke, 18 tahun. Pelaku dianggap bersalah karena telah mengkhianati desa..."

"TIDAK!" seru Naruto.

"...dan meninggalkan desa selama 6 tahun. Hari ini, 28 Maret, eksekusi mati akan dijatuhkan. Eksekutor agung adalah..." Tsunade menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "Haruno Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melangkah tegap ke arena, berpakaian serba hitam, pelindung kepalanya ia pasang di kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan untuk sesaat mereka bertatap mata, lalu Sakura berjalan melewatinya ke dekat Tsunade.

Naruto menyeruak dari antara kumpulan penonton yang terkejut berlari ke mimbar, tetapi langkahnya dihadang dua orang penjaga.

"SAKURA! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya dapat memandang mata Naruto.

"Kamu... Kamu masih ingat..." air mata jatuh ke tanah. "Ninja yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah! Tetapi yang mengkhianati temannya lebih dari sampah!"

Semua orang sekarang diselubungi kesunyian, tetapi Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, "aku bukan teman kalian."

"Tapi..."

"Ikatan itu telah aku putus."

"Tapi kami masih menganggapmu sebagai teman!"

"Siapa _'kami'_?"

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari lapangan tersebut. Hinata cemas dengan keadaannya yang dapat tiba-tiba meledak tersebut, ia mencoba menahannya tetapi tidak berhasil. Tetapi langkah Naruto bertambah pelan... karena keraguan.

**xxx**

"Eksekutor dipersilahkan melakukan tugasnya," kata Tsunade.

Sakura sekarang berjalan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, "ada kata terakhir?"

Sasuke diam untuk sesaat, "warga Konoha... Hari ini sesuai yang kalian inginkan aku akan dieksekusi di sini dengan kalian sebagai saksi. Tetapi sebelum ada yang ingin aku ucapkan..."

Sasuke turun dari mimbar diikuti dua penjaga tadi, ia mendekati Naruto yang memunggunginya lalu memegang pundaknya. Naruto melawannya, menepis tangannya.

"Naruto... Berikan aku benda itu..."

Kedua penjaga tadi menjadi curiga dan mengawasi kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Benda apa?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa dan menggerakan tangannya, menggoreskan ibu jarinya di dahinya. Mata Naruto terbelalak, tangannya bergerak sendiri dan merogoh kantongnya mengeluarkan sebuah pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha yang tergores. Benda tersebut adalah bekas pelindung kepala Sasuke. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya lalu membalik badannya dan berjalan ke mimbar.

"Warga Konoha, aku lahir di sini dan menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku di sini. Karena itu," Sasuke mengikatkan pelindung kepala yang tergores itu di kepalanya, mengagetkan para penonton, "aku ingin mati sebagai warga Konoha."

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto yang berlari ke mimbar tetapi dihadang sekelompok ANBU, "Baachan! Sakura! Hentikan hal ini!"

"Eksekusi mati. Dimulai." Tsunade berkata dengan nada yang hampir tidak dapat didengar.

"SAKURA!"

"Maaf." Sakura menggerakan tangannya yang telah diselubungi chakra dan menyentuhkannya ke dada Sasuke.

Senyum.

Air mata.

Jeritan.

Kesedihan.

Kemarahan.

**xxx**

Tidak ada yang bereaksi melihat kejadian tersebut. Untuk sejenak keheningan mencekam. Tetapi dimusnahkan oleh isak tangis Naruto.

"Baachan..." bisiknya disela tangisan. Ia masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Bereskan ini..." ucap Tsunade pelan kepada para penjaga. Penjaga-penjaga di sana bergerak mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tidak bergerak tersebut, tetapi langkah mereka dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu..." Sakura memperhatikan kejanggalan pada tangan Sasuke. Tangan orang mati seharusnya tidak berbentuk seperti genggaman. Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tersebut sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar kaku.

Yang ia lihat cukup mengejutkan. Sebuah origami burung bangau berwarna biru, persis yang ia berikan dulu.

_Tunggu._

Itu memang yang ia berikan.

_Ini harapanku._

Ia kembali.

_Impian memang akan menjadi kenyataan._

Ya.

_Hanya ini harapanmu?_

Ya.

_Cukup dengan kembalinya ia ke sini?_

_Mungkin._

Mungkin.

_Huh._

Huh.

**xxxx**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto is not mine (duh!)**_

_**Quote**____"Kalau begitu bermimpilah! Karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi itu."_

_**Diambil dari buku '**__**Edensor**__**', karya Andrea Hirata**_

_(Buku yang sangat bagus, bukan kayak novel biasa_)

**AN: **Aah, kalian pasti ga ngerti yah? Aneh banget yah... Style menulisnya juga beda... Aku sendiri bingung... Entah kenapa sepertinya ga naymbung... Ending random... Plot random...

Maaf mengecewakan, pasti kalian pikir aku bakalan kembali dengan humor, yah? Maaf deh kalo gitu...

Komentar sangat diperlukan, apalagi ini fanfic 'pertama' ku... T-T

_**R E V I E W**_


End file.
